Are you in or out?
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Xemnas rallys the remainder of the Organization after KH:COM read and review please. Songfic to Aladdin King of Thieves Are you in or out


Summary: Since I seem to be getting pretty good with songfics I decided to try another one. This one is "Are you in or out?" from Aladdin KOT. It features Xemnas rallying the remainder of ORGXIII after COM.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of these.

"Organization XIII now down to Organization VI, what are we going to do?" Whined the sitar nobody called Demyx talking to the remainder of the group. Sora had not only defeated Marluaxia, Larxene, and the rest but Axel had ran off and Roxas was no where to be seen.

"I didn't think this was possible, us cut down in half by a boy, a duck, and a dog." Murmured Saix in agreement.

Suddenly the door to there headquarters started opening.

"Now what? Is that dude now here?" Grumbled Xigbar referring to Sora.

"That's perfect," Groaned Luxord wakening from a nap.

"It's a good day to die!" Snarled Xaldin in defiance drawing his lances.

"Or to come back from the dead," Came a voice they all recognized.

"Superior! What are your orders?" Asked Luxord as the five approached.

"I want you all to rot in the abyss!" The five nobodies eyes widened as Xemnas scowled at them all.

"Your all being pathetic! Instead of regrouping ourselves from Castle Oblivion you're acting like a lost dog! What makes you think that Marluaxia would not have destroyed you all if he hadn't been destroyed first?"

"But sir, you said that Axel was more than capable of dealing with him." Said Demyx foolishly getting close to him. Xemnas reached out and picked him up.

"You pushover!" With that he threw him into the wall bringing a yell of pain as a jar fell on his head.

"Why do you think that he would destroy us?" Asked Luxord.

"If there's no one else of us around he'd be the only one to get his heart back would he?"

"He wouldn't!" Shouted Xigbar in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted Demyx with a jar over his head.

"Me neither!" Luxord said in disbelief

The five members in disbelief started to turn around prepared to disband the organization. "Well it appears the only to get them back on my side is through song," Drawled Xemnas dryly.

Music started playing and the five members turned around.

Xemnas: _I remember a time when crime was sublime_

_There was plenty of loot in the castle_

The five nodded in agreement catching on.

_We'd plunder and pillage and ransack a heartless_

_With nary a worry or care_

Xemnas walked up to a picture of Marluaxia and sliced it in half in anger showing it to the others.

_Then along came this nobody with his soft-hearted dream_

_But he ratted us out in the end_

The member nodded in agreement as Xigbar unexpectedly fired some shoots at Xemnas

_So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup_

_And return to our roots once again!_

Xemnas blocked all the shots and pushed Luxord aside who tried to sneak attack him.

_Are you in or out?_

_Gotta know without a doubt_

Xaldin charged him with his lance but Xemnas countered it and using his own momentum tossed him aside.

_I'm the one you need for a dirty deed_

_I'm the best success is guaranteed!_

Saix tried to smash him with his claymore but Xemnas quickly parried it and tossed him to the floor. He then reached out and punched Demyx knocking the stuck jar off his head and into the others.

_Are you men or mice?_

_Take a slice of my advice!_

_You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout?_

_Better vote for me, are you in or out?_

The fallen members raised up and thought about what he just said.

Saix: _We used to be smart,_

Luxord: _Yes, Horrendously Heartless_

Xaldin: _In ravaging worlds, we were rough!_

On rough he stabbed his lance into the ground scaring Demyx

Demyx: _We knew that we had to be blissfully bad_

_ Then Marluaxia brought this sensitive stuff!_

Above Luxord and Xigbar were fighting and Luxord rushed him and knocked him off the cliff and onto the others who raised him up.

All (Except Xemnas)

_And we strayed from the path of our rigorous wrath_

_Now we're taking a bath in the dust!_

_But we'll reclaim our winnings our humble beginnings_

_In turmoil and torture we trust!_

Xigbar who was dancing off key turned around and come face to face with Xemnas

Xemnas_: Are you in or out?_

_Double crossers or devout?_

_Put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see_

_I'm the prince of generosity_

At prince of generosity Xemnas held his head up in high regard while Xigbar stared at him with starry eye's or in this case eye.

_Are you foe or friend?_

_Here's the path I recommend_

_You want a ride to fame? I got the fastest route_

_What's it gonna be are you in or out?_

The five members began readying themselves preparing their weapons.

Xaldin sharpening his lances

_We'll go collecting hearts in all the right places_

Xigbar and Luxord throwing projectiles:

_From Agrabah to Hollow Bastion_

Saix: _Imagine the fear on their faces?_

Demyx: _When we drop by for cookies and tea_

The five stood ready at their beckoned leader's call.

"Come on along boys! Follow me!"

_Are you in or out?_

_If your will me give a shout!  
YAY!_

_I'll lead you all the way, into the glory days_

_We'll begin a life of crime that pays! _

Xaldin reached out and pulled a wallet from Xigbar who snatched it back.

Luxord: _Are you out or in?_

Demyx leaping onto Saix's back:

_Make your choice now sink or swim!_

Xemnas: _You can stick with me or stay behind and pout_

All: _What's it gonna be?_

Xemnas: _Consider carefully_

The scene changes to all of them being engulfed by darkness

All: _Are you in or out?_

It ends with them fading to darkness except for Xemnas whose yellow eyes remained.

SW200: Hoped you enjoyed it R&R please!


End file.
